Día perfecto
by MilyV
Summary: Finlandia intenta organizar el día de San Valentín pero todo, todo sale absolutamente mal.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Juro que pensé que el día de San Valentín caía en miércoles y no en martes. Casi, casi no lo logro, lol.

* * *

Capítulo único

Este año le tocaba a él organizar el día de San Valentín, por lo que estaba determinado a que todo saliera perfecto. Finlandia estaba decidido a convertirlo en un día especial para los dos. Suecia siempre sabía cómo hacerle feliz, así que era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Desde la noche anterior, había estado sumamente nervioso. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si conseguía enfadarlo? Nunca había sucedido tal cosa pero siempre había una primera vez.

El sueco le acarició suavemente la mejilla cuando vio la cara de preocupación del otro.

—Todo saldrá bien —le prometió antes de darle un beso.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche y ya estaban los dos acostados en la cama. Sin embargo, Finlandia no podía cerrar los ojos. Estaba extremadamente tenso. Deseaba poder tomar un trago de vodka, pero no quería arruinar el día de los enamorados simplemente por culpa del alcohol.

—Temo que todo salga mal —admitió el muchacho antes de colocarse de costado para contemplar a su pareja.

Suecia aprovechó esa posición para volver a darle una suave caricia sobre su mejilla.

—No pasará eso —Intentó reconfortarle. Estaba muerto del cansancio pero estaba tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. Eso era lo que todo buen esposo se suponía que debía hacer, ¿cierto?

Finlandia le regaló una escueta sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que al sueco se le estaban cerrando los ojos así que le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Duérmete —le pidió el finés. Le agradecía el gesto pero era evidente que el otro ya no aguantaba más.

—¿Seguro? —El sueco no quería quedarse dormido sin que el otro estuviera mejor.

—Sí, no te preocupes —contestó antes de robarle un beso nuevamente:—Anda. Mañana tendremos un día bastante ajetreado así que deberías descansar —le explicó.

Durante toda la noche, el finés no dejó de pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal. Le estaba dando dolor de estómago el sólo imaginar la decepción en el rostro del sueco. Se dio la vuelta y suspiró.

Cuando llegó las seis de la mañana, Finlandia se levantó abruptamente. ¡Su alarma no había sonado! Casi le dio un infarto en ese mismo instante. Miró a su alrededor y para su fortuna, el sueco continuaba durmiendo. Sin embargo, ya estaba comenzando bastante tarde con las preparaciones.

Saltó de la cama matrimonial y fue al baño a hacer sus cuestiones personales. Luego salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Mientras que bajaba de las escaleras, se tropezó con sus propios pies y terminó rodando hasta el final.

Finlandia sacudió la cabeza e ingresó a la cocina a toda velocidad. La mañana estaba siendo una catástrofe. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para lamentarse. Se puso a trabajar en el desayuno tan rápido como pudo pues no sabía cuándo el sueco iba a levantarse. Esperaba que estuviese lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir al menos una hora más.

Para cuando Suecia estuvo ahí, alrededor de las siete y media, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre. Pero éste estaba aún lo bastante dormido cómo para no darse cuenta de que Finlandia había derramado gran parte del café en el suelo. Lamentablemente este detalle conspiró contra él y cuando se acercó para saludar a su pareja, resbaló.

Finlandia se dio la vuelta de inmediato pues estaba terminando los últimos detalles, cuando escuchó el ruido que hizo la caída del sueco. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se apresuró a tenderle la mano.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Planeaba repasar el piso apenas terminara tu desayuno! —Se disculpó una y otra vez mientras que el otro se ponía de pie.

—Es mi culpa, no te preocupes —Le restó importancia al asunto. De todas maneras, necesitaba despertarse de una buena vez por todas y semejante caída lo había conseguido.

—¿No te has lastimado? —le preguntó el finés preocupado.

—No, no es nada —El sueco trató de poner buena cara al asunto. Le dio un suave beso en los labios al otro y luego tomó su asiento.

Finlandia respiró con alivio y luego le colocó el desayuno que acababa de prepararle: Waffles bañados con chocolate suizo y café bien fuerte para que su pareja comenzara bien la mañana. Aunque ahora estaba comenzando a dudar de esto último.

—¿Por qué no desayunas mientras que yo preparo el baño? —preguntó mientras que le acariciaba suavemente el cabello al sueco.

—Me parece una buena idea —respondió éste.

Una vez que el finés se marchó al baño, el sueco se puso a contemplar lo que fuera que su pareja le hubiese preparado. Los waffles estaban completamente quemados y estaba seguro de que se le había pasado la mano con el azúcar en el café. Sin embargo, Finlandia había tenido el gran gesto de cocinarle para él aquella comida, así que no tenía otra alternativa. Simplemente no podía rechazarlo.

Mientras que éste trataba de disfrutar de su desayuno, Finlandia ya estaba preparando la bañera. Esto debía ser mucho más fácil que la cocina, obviamente. Así que abrió las canillas de la bañera y mientras que aguardaba que la misma se llenara, decidió que sería el mejor momento para practicar con su guitarra. Quería cantarle algo a Suecia y ése era instante perfecto.

Sin embargo, una vez más por culpa de su despiste, no midió el tiempo que le llevaría a la bañera llenarse, y pronto, se dio cuenta de que el agua provenía del baño. Dejó su instrumento sobre la cama y corrió al baño. Cerró las canillas con prisa, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Soy la peor pareja del mundo —Se dijo a sí mismo. Ya estaba imaginándose la decepción que se llevaría al sueco.

Mientras que Finlandia intentaba pensar en alguna excusa, escuchó que el sueco estaba llegando así que cerró la puerta de inmediato. Todo estaba convirtiéndose en una horrible pesadilla, pensó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Suecia, quien estaba listo para disfrutar de un buen baño.

—Ah, sucedió algo de lo más divertido y… —Se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía sentido ocultarle nada a su pareja, pues lo iba a descubrir de todos modos:—Se desbordó la bañera —Aunque pensó que el sueco no necesitaba saber que había sido porqué había estado distrayéndose con otra cosa.

—Qué lástima —respondió éste, sin querer preguntar nada más.

—Tendrás que darte una ducha en el otro baño, lo siento —El finés empezaba a preguntarse cuántas veces más tendría que disculparse. Ésta no era la manera de pasar un buen día de San Valentín.

—La intención es la que cuenta —le contestó el sueco antes de darle un beso en la frente. Se daba cuenta de que el otro estaba esforzándose y pensó que quizás sólo estaba teniendo mala suerte, cosas que a cualquiera le podían suceder.

—Ve a ponerte guapo… Aunque dudo que puedas mejorarte —bromeó el finés antes de darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho podía malinterpretarse:—Me refiero a que eres tan guapo que dudo que puedas ser más de lo que ya eres —Los nervios le estaban traicionando.

—Está bien —Suecia le revolvió el cabello con cariño y fue a buscar su ropa, para luego emprender el camino hacia al otro baño.

El muchacho comenzando a estresarse demasiado. Parecía que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era empeorar la situación. Se sentó sobre la cama y respiró profundamente. Volvió a pensar en lo tentador que le resultaba el vodka. Pero pronto desechó la idea. Se puso de pie y empezó a cambiarse. Tal vez salir era una mejor opción.

En la sala estaba aguardando por su pareja. La espera se le hizo interminable. Sin embargo, comprendía perfectamente que se tardara. Tal vez necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Una buena ducha caliente podía obrar milagros en cualquiera.

Finlandia estaba volviendo a tocar su guitarra cuando la sombra del otro se proyectó. Levantó la mirada y le regaló una sonrisa.

—¿Listos? —le preguntó antes de ponerse de pie.

—Sí, vamos —asintió el sueco pese a no saber a dónde se estaban yendo.

—¡Andando! —exclamó el finés, quien guardó su instrumento en su estuche y salió de la casa.

Guardó la guitarra en el compartimiento trasero de su vehículo y se subió en el lado del conductor. Esperó a su pareja se sentara a su lado para prender el vehículo. Estaba segurísimo que ahora nada podría estropear el día de los enamorados.

Ya lo estaba imaginando todo: Llegarían a la plaza, le dedicaría una canción frente a todos y tocaría su guitarra. Luego irían a comer en un bonito restaurante y tras eso, harían el amor en su casa. Sería una velada perfecta o eso es lo que él creía.

El sueco le dio un suave apretón sobre su mano derecha y luego comenzó a conducir.

—Te prometo que lo pasaremos súper bien —le prometió el finés.

Sin embargo, el viaje hasta la plaza fue todo lo contrario a lo que se podría denominar tranquilo. Finlandia podía ser muy calmado cuando quería, pero era un conductor bastante salvaje y por ello, Suecia era quien por lo general conducía.

—¡Oye, idiota! ¡Apuesto que terminas más rápido en la cama que lo que conduces! —exclamó mientras que tocaba la bocina varias veces para apurar al vehículo que se hallaba delante de él.

—Fin, no hay ninguna prisa —le recordó Suecia. La verdad era que éste sólo deseaba disfrutar del paseo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —comentó pero estaba demasiado frustrado como para prestar atención a lo que el sueco estaba diciendo.

El muchacho casi pasó una luz roja del apuro. Fue en ese momento cuando el otro tuvo que intervenir. No podía pretender que no estaba sucediendo nada por más tiempo. Aprovechó el momento en que el finés estaba estacionando para hacerlo.

—Fin, ¿está todo bien? —Le tomó de la mano para que no se bajara del vehículo.

—Sí, claro que sí —le contestó, aunque estaba temblando ligeramente de los nervios. Respiró profundamente y luego se volteó para sonreír al sueco:—Lo siento, es que nada ha salido como lo había planeado —admitió finalmente, antes de mirarle con pena.

Suecia se limitó a besarle sobre la frente.

—Mientras que esté a tu lado, soy feliz —le aseguró el sueco. Por supuesto, las cosas pudieron haber salido mejor pero no le importaba.

—Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor —le dijo mientras que bajaba la vista.

—Lo digo en serio —Le tomó de la mejilla para que le mirara a los ojos:—Te amo, Fin —añadió.

Aquello le reconfortó y luego sonrió sinceramente.

—Entonces vamos a divertirnos —Salió del automóvil mucho más inspirado para pasarla bien. Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Sacó su guitarra y luego esperó por su pareja. Había visitado aquella plaza un par de días atrás y había pensado que sería un bonito lugar donde cantar y tocar alguna canción para Suecia. Eso nunca lo había hecho, a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos.

No obstante, pronto se llevaría una decepción. Apenas dieron un par de pasos, cuando pudieron escuchar la música. Evidentemente había una especie de festival que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese mismo lugar. Finlandia no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido investigar un poco? ¡Por supuesto que habría un evento por el día del amor! Se sentía tan anonadado por su estupidez que dejó caer su guitarra.

Ya no quería saber más nada. No era de esos que se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente. ¡Había vencido a la propia Unión Soviética en la Guerra de Invierno, por todos los dioses nórdicos! Sin embargo, estaba seguro que ése día estaba conspirando contra él y ya no podía continuar con el mismo.

—Fin… —Suecia le colocó una mano sobre el hombro. No quería que éste se sintiera mal. Quizás podrían disfrutar del festival. No era un mal plan.

Sin embargo, Finlandia negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al vehículo de nuevo. Lo había estropeado todo y no tenía las energías necesarias para lidiar con todo lo demás. Se fue directo a sentarse en el asiento del acompañante, pues no estaba de ánimos para conducir. Estaba más que confiado en que algo malo sucedería en el camino.

El sueco guardó el instrumento en el maletero y una vez que se sentó en el lado del conductor, el finés le entregó las llaves. Éste estaba tan abatido que ni siquiera le miró los ojos. Suecia pensó que estaba exagerando un poco pero supuso que era mal momento para decir algo al respecto.

El silencio se adueñó del viaje de regreso. El sueco quería decirle tantas cosas pero tal como estaban, Finlandia no iba a escucharle. Respiró profundamente y continuó conduciendo. ¿Qué podía hacer para mejorar la situación?

Una vez que estuvieron de vuelta, Finlandia salió corriendo y se encerró en su dormitorio. No saldría de ahí por varios días o al menos, hasta que la desazón le abandonara. Estaba totalmente abatido.

Cuando el sueco escuchó la puerta de su habitación azotarse, se vio obligado a pensar en algo más. No quería que Tino se sintiera así. Todavía quedaban varias horas para que ése día terminara así que estaba obligado a improvisar. Repentinamente se le ocurrió algo, así que fue a hacer las compras de último momento.

Alrededor de las siete de la noche, el finés decidió salir de su escondrijo, motivado por el hambre. Un delicioso aroma se desprendía de la sala. Se preguntaba de qué podría tratarse.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a su pareja con una enorme pizza sobre la mesa centra, una botella de vino y un par de copas. Éste se puso de pie apenas vio al finés.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —le preguntó impresionado.

—Aún nos quedan unas cuantas horas para disfrutar de este día —le replicó el sueco.

Finlandia no sabía qué decir. Había velas prendidas y había pétalos de rosas esparcidos por todas partes. ¿En qué momento lo había hecho?

Luego el sueco levantó una pequeña cajita en cuya portada se mostraba la película favorita del finés. Los ojos de éste se iluminaron y corrió hasta el encuentro con su pareja. No podía creer nada de lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Por qué no vemos tu película favorita y luego ya veremos qué hacemos? —le propuso.

—¿No estás enojado conmigo? —Finlandia había supuesto que el otro se había decepcionado tanto que ni siquiera había deseado hablarle. No podía explicar lo mucho que éste gesto significaba para él. Se sentía muy querido por el otro.

—Las cosas malas suelen suceder —Suecia se encogió de hombros:—Hemos vivido peores cosas. Mañana será otro día —comentó mientras que se acercaba para tomarle entre sus brazos.

—De verdad quería que fuera un día especial para los dos —admitió el muchacho, sin protestar por la cercanía del otro. De hecho, eso le reconfortaba siempre. Suecia sabía exactamente qué hacer para hacerle sentir mejor.

—Sólo quería pedirte algo —dijo el sueco.

Finlandia estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él a esas alturas, sólo tenía que mencionarlo.

—Lo que tú quieras, Sve —contestó antes de acariciar su rostro. Cada vez que lo veía, recordaba lo enamorado que estaba de él. Se sentía sumamente afortunado.

—Quiero ver tu sonrisa —No recordarla haberla visto o al menos, sin notar el nerviosismo del otro. Quería aquella tan característica de él, la que le provocaba que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al finés. Sin embargo, éste pronto suavizó su expresión e hizo exactamente lo que le pidió su pareja.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Sve —Y el finés esbozó la sonrisa más hermosa que Suecia había visto.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
